How Hitsugaya became Shirochan
by KannashuKoori
Summary: Hitsuagaya and Hinamori's life togheth chapter 9 up and HitsuHina fluff little now more to come
1. Chapter 1

**How Hitsugaya became Shiro-chan**

**Author**

This is my first fanfic so no flames not sure how maney chapters it will be if I get good reviews I will make it longer at least 10 chapters or untill I stop getting good reiviws Hitsugaya x Hinamori (mabey)

Note: _this type thinking, "This" talking _and thisnormal (I DON"T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!)

Hitsugaya Toshiru was siting by the edge of a lake in soul socioty he was going over what happened _I was sent to a place called the soul socioty by some one named Matsumoto ( _there is a reason for the name but that is a surpsise) _and now im with some old lady living in her house and her garden full of delisouse watermelons oh I do love watermelons she says I will be meeting some one soon I wonder who._

While Hitsugaya was lost in his thoughts he did not notice someone comeing up behind him a small thin girl with pigtails in her hair walked up to him and tapped him on the back he was so startled he jumped 5 feet into the air he yelled and spun around and said _"who are you?_ He gave the girl a small stare and she answered simply _" Im Hinamori Momo and who are you?" _she asked the boy with snow white spikey hair and light jade eyes and he answered "_im Hitsugaya Toshiru nice ta meet ya Hinamori" _

Hinamori was thinking _He is so KAWAII (_cute) _and he looks like a Shiro-chan to me but calling him that might be rude so I will wait a whileand then ask him if I can call him Shiro-chan mabey he has a nick name in mind for me and I hope he dos't find out about my bladder problem. _

While Hinamori was lost in thoughts thught neither she nor Hitsugaya noticed a thin kind Women walk up behind them named Kerushii and she said _" ah Hinamori you came back and I see you meet Hitsugaya Toshiru I hope you to will get along well" _ but suddenly Hitsugaya pushed Hinamori into the cold december waters and Kerushii screamed at Hitsugaya as Hinamori came up shivering.

_**Cliffy I hope you liked it minuse the cliffy I will upload when I get at least 5+ reviews**_


	2. How Hitsugaya became Shirochan

**How Hitsugaya became Shiro-chan**

**Chapter 2**

**The punishment**

Author 

YAY THANKS for the reivews espisaliy the first person who said it was good I wasn't holdin my breath and mabey I should have waited a while but I couldn't and 37 hits and 4 reiviws and scince the reiveiws where good and some one put me on their fav and alerts thanki I will upload now and if I made typing mistakes like if I type fy instead of my please tell me it is a bit of a habbit. Well Here is Chapter 2 and sorry the last one was short this one will be longer

Hinamori came up shivering she looked at Hitsugaya and stuttered "_w-w-why did you do that, it was so mean now Im probably sick with a cold and flu" _she continued to stare at Hitsugaya Kerushii spoke up _" If Hinamori is sick you are taking care of her and no complaints" _Hitsugaya just stood their dumb found he went to protest but he remembere what Kerushii had said _ME TAKE CARE OF HER!!!!!!! THAT CAN NOT HAPPEN NOOOO and I can not do any thing about it I wonder what she will do if I protest mabey she will take away my watermelon NOOOOOOOOOOO _Hitsugaya stood their then curled into a small ball Kerushii and Hinamori (who was now out of the water and wrapped in a blanket) walked over the shivering ball. One thing went through Hinamori's head _HE IS SO ADORABLE mabey I should fake flu to get him to take care of me but how to fake it hmmm…. _While Hinamori was thinking Kerushii had dragged Hitsugaya to his feet and said to him _" either you take care of Hinamori or NO MORE WATERMELONS" _Hitsugaya stared at her and screamed so loud that they almost went def "_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" _They all stood there stareing at one another Hinamori was staring from one to another and sighd hevily. Kerushii was lost in thought _what am I going to do with him I can't put him back on the street but Hinamori was hear first oh mabey they can get along who nows mabey they will be friends _wile she was thinking Hitsugaya made a break for it but Hinamoristopped him be yelling at Kerushii _" He is trying to get away that could be bad ,he coul get hurt" _Kerushii stopped Hitsugaya with a stare that could freez hell over seven times and he shuttered so did Hinamori one thing went thruogh both of their minds _she is so scary why am I staying here hmm oh ya she has watermelons and she is so nice. _Kerushii' s glare softeend and she said come one lets get some supper. _"oh boy FOOD" _yelled Hitsugaya and he ran so fast he looked like a blur.

Later 

Hitsugaya was taking care of the sick Hinamori and thought _WHY ME WHY ME oh ya I pushed her in the cold water well that was a bright idea Toushiru next time do not push people in water unless it is warm. _Hinamori woke up and rubbed her eyes she was sweating but cold and their was a blur be side her _probably Kerushii no wait the blur is small and it has white hair OMFG IT IS HITSUGAYA WHY IS HE HERE oh wait he pushed me into the cold water that was so mean and Kerushii said I had to take care of him "what happened" _Hinamori finally asked and that startled Hitsugaya so bad he yelped and spunn around so fast that he lost his balance and toppled ( this has happened to me at my school dance in FRONT OF THE GUY I LIKED) he answered after he had gotten up "_we where eating supper and you fainted Kerushii lost on me and now Im stuck taking care of you" "o-o-oh thank-you and can we be friends" _Hinamorii asked "_Ya I guss" _said Hitsugaya and he looked at Hinamori the truth was he wanted her to say that he liked her but the water insident made him think she hated him he was glad she didn't.

Next week Hinamori was gradually getting over her flu and Kerushii determind she shuold be better in a week and Hitsugaya never left her side but then Hitsugaya caught her flu and was bed riden while Hinamori was better. Kerushii banned them from being in the same room on acount Hinamori could get sick again but Hinamori still went to see Hitsugaya but one day she did not make it out fast enough and Kerushii found her hidden in the closet she yelled at Hinamori " _I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF HERE DO YOU WANT TO GET SICK AGAIN" "n-n-n-no" _stuttered Hinamori suddenly Hitsugaya woke up and said "_Im not taking care of her" "yes you are" _said Hinamori 

"_no im not"_

"_yes you are" _

"_NO IM NOT"_

"YES YOU ARE"

"_NO IM NOT!"_

"_YES YOU ARE!"  
_

"_NO IM NOT!!"_

"YES YOU ARE!!"

The argument went on for ten minutes before Kerushii said that Hitsugaya would be taking care of Hinamori along with her self "_but I didn't make her sick on purpose she came in on her own and I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't listen" _Kerushii simpley answered "_well I can take care of cooking, cleaning, the watermelons and you to along with a sick Hinamori we all need to help out Toushiru"_ Hitsugaya sulked "_fine" _he muttered _"but im not cleaning up puke or any thing like that and I want watermelon soon the biggest slice" _Kerushii agreed to this because trying to convince him other wise would be impossible "_Ok it's a deal" "YAY" _yelled Hitsugaya.

The Next week 

Hitsugaya and hinamori had both gotten over their flu and where sitting be the water the weather was warm for a December evening as it still felt like summer and the water had warmed up _but summer isn't for weeks _thoughtHinamori _well the nice weather is not that bad I perfer this weather over cold weather hmm mabey me and Shiro oops I mean Hitsugaya and me are becoming friends I hope so he seems nice minuse his attitude._

Author 

Well that is it for now I hope you enjoyed it please reviw I will review your If you reviw mine next one up either tonight or tomorrow moring thanks for those who told me I was making typing errors I can upload a lot cause we on spring break for five more days and then I will have tons of home work NOOO Oo math and scince are evil but If I want to go into the Forensic Scientist carrer I have to do good in them. Well keep reviwing me love reviws and no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 4**

**Academy**

**Author**

konichiwa oganki desuka Gomen ne I haven't up dated in FOREVER I was really busy and still am so this chap might be short oh and I did add Aizen but you will like what happens to him ;) oh this chap focuses on Hinamori Gomen ne next is on Hitsugaya. Thanki for the reviews ME LOVE YOU ALL XD.

**Story:**

Hinamori walked down the halls to her class she was in 1-A (I don't know if they really do it that way) she was looking while running so she didn't see a red haired tattoo man walking with a blond hair man. She ran smack into them, being smaller she was knocked down and they still stood. " Oi watch where your going klutz" the red head shouted angrily "suimasen oh I'm **Gomen ne**" said Hinamori I was gonna be late and I was looking for class 1-A do you know where it is". "Ya sure where in that class to I'm Kira Izuru and that's Renji Abarai and you are?" the blond man asked. " I am Hinamoir Momo it is a pleasure to meet you. Well we should get to class" Himamori said

**On the field**

"NANI HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE WITH OUT BEING NOTICED" Renji screamed as a hollow killed to of the leaders and went for a third. " We have to help him" Hinamori said the three ran towards the hollow and stooped its claws and said " RUN" the four of them ran and on the way sent a request for help. When help came it really didn't help two taichous and fukutaichous two from the fifth squad where named Aizen and Ichimaru both where killed by a surprise attack and Hinamori watched in awe as the second two named Ukitate and Sakura killed the hollow with ease both walked over to the two bodies and said "they where good shinagamis"closed their eyes and left to go and tell what happened. Hinamori still shook Kira put an arm around her shoulder and said that would happened when they gradtuated. Hinamori was so tired she just collapsed and Renji caught her " WOW she is so light" he exclamied "poor thing lets get her back home" said Kira.

**Author:**

Well there you go I hope you all liked Aizen's deathI did I HATE AIZEN oh and a question you don't have to answer DOES HINAMORI EVER WAKE UP I am only watchin the anime I am gonna start readin the manga oh and I have a new Idea for a story well that's enough bableing. Please review and NO FLAMES.

Until next time Konbanwa


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4 **

**Hitsugaya's Mopping**

Author 

Gomen ne I have not uploaded in so long but I had two unit finals the subjects Science – Water systems and Social – Canadian History I didn't finish the social test but got close oh well this chap is on Hitsugaya also I am new so if you didn't get to read the real chapter 3 or if you got to read chapter 2 again please tell me!!!!!!! Well the new chapter hope you enjoy also I am welcoming flames but do not make them to mean please.

I don't own bleach I own Kerushii and this story that is all

Story 

Hitsugaya was miserable with out Hinamori so he was often found mopping around. Kerushii got really worried when he refused WATERMELON. She had to find him something to take his mind off Hinamori but nothing came to mind. She tried every thing but nothing worked

"Hey Hitsugaya what's wrong you love watermelon and what's with the long face I have never seen you so depressed."

" I-I….It's nothing I just don't want watermelon right now and I am not depressed" 

Hitsugaya said back irritably, But Kerushii knew by his voice that he was upset. She looked down and kissed his head Hitsugaya was baffled by the kiss but soon recovered and while blushing a deep shade of red he stuttered

"W-w-what did you do that for in front of people who like to pick fights with me and now I am gonna be a walking target and a lot of the guys are loder and stronger"

Sure enough there where Hitsugaya's five " _rivals" _and they looked like they wanted to have some "_fun"_ Hitsugaya shuddered

"Kerushii just smiled and said but you have spirit force which they don't and you will soon go to the soul socioty and will soon see Hinamori every singal day."

"ya right who would wanna be a shinagami you would be killed in a second."

Kerushii looked at hitsugay and thought _he will probably change his mind and I think he wiil go to great lanks he could even become captine._

" aww little "_Shiro's _with his mommy hey where's your girlfriend " the first guy who looked like the leader

"How he got her I will never know" The second guy said

" I hear she went to the shinagami acadamy so I guss little Shiro won't get to see her ever again"

Just then Kerushii being alittle slow thought they wanted Hitsugaya to come and play

" Oh Hitsugaya why don't you go and play I will take care of everythin and they look nice"

Hitsugaya shuddered at the thought and slowly turned to run while saying

"I don't wanna play right now and I think I'm getting hungry can we please hurry'

" Hmm,… no now go and play it will take your mind off Hinamoir and no more talking now GO!!!"

Kerushii pushed Hitsugaya who fell in the arms of a death squash which Kerushii thought was a hug.

"SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya managed to scream

Kerushii just walked away and said "Ii janai no"

Hitsugaya watched as Kerushii w\started to wali away he wanted to call out to her Hinamori had always helped him out and now she was gone.

"Don't worry mama we will take good care of your little boy" the gang leader slurred because of the alchol he had consummed and Kerushii still noticed nothin and just kept watching as the gang of nine men held on to Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya had long since given up on escaping and just stayed still as much as possible considering that he was ihigh off the ground or to his standered becauses he was very small for his age.

**Author **

Hope you liked it I will continues when I get at least five reveiws so please review. Also if you have ideas for the gang leaders name please tell me some I can't think of any oh well I should shut up now.

See ya next chapter and the next chapter is the original chapter 3 I will make it a review chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Firsy day look back**

Author:

Gomen ne I haven't writen forever but I've been really busy, I have had little time on the comp plus my brother HOGs it but ya I got two chapters in one day YAY me also flames are welcom

Hinamori was thinking of w\how hard she worked to get there in the acadamy and had a very high chance of getting on a squade and even becoming vice captin. Kira was on her right and Renji was on her left and they both looked puzzled.

" Hey hinamori you ok your really guite" Klira asked felling her forhead

" I am fine Kira-kun I was just thinking back on how hard we all worked and I was thinking about shiro-chan and when I could go see him" Hinamori said

" shiro –chan who is that and can we meet him" asked Renji

" Shiro-chan is like my little brother his actual name Is Hitsugaya Toshiru and of coures you can meet him"

With that Renji and Kira went back to their studying and Hia\namori back to her trip down memory lane which went something like this

Hinamori's memory 

Hinamori was sitting on the front porch waiting for the results of her test to enter soul socioty. She and Shiro had been living toghether for two years. He didn't act sad but he was and she knew it but soul socioty was a big deal and he had spirt force to. He would enter one day even if he said he didn't want to. _Hmmm mabey I should spend all my time my time with him and I don't think he likes Shiro-chan but it suits him and when he can enter soul socioty I will call him by his name._

The next week 

The results came back she got an almost perfect score 80. _" Bed wetter momo can think who would have thought" _laughed Shiro_. " HEY I AM SMARTER THEN YOU!!!" _Hinamori shrieked _"Gambatte ne" _said Kerushii Hinamori went up to her room to pack. She was so excited but shiro was miserable now who would he play with, eat watermelons with and now no seed spiting target. Kerushii was to busey.

Hinamori leaves 

Hinamori spent every chance she got with Shiro. On the night before she left she found him sobbing he threw her arms around her and said he didn't want her to leave "_Ii janai no_" said Hinamori "_i-yo" _sniffled Shiro "_but why do you have to leave_" he asked "_Shouganai na_" said Hinamori. She hugged Shiro and said _"every chance I get I will come visit kay" "ok" _said Shiro he was much happier.

Hinamori in soul socioty 

Hinamori's classes where hard and she hardly got a chance to visit Shiro but she would make it uo to him and he would probably say he didn't miss here she chuckled to her self and she wouldn't let him call her bed wetter momo any more.

**Author:**

Well there you go again Gomen ne for late update well please reiew oh and Im now on writers block PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!! thanki I will continu when I have five review also My friend asked me which got me thinking what does OC and OOC mean??? Pleas tell me so I can tell her Thanki again


	6. Chapter 6

**Books, Grades and Whispers**

**Chapter: 7**

**Author:**

Gomen ne for the late update but the weathers nice and I was busy so ya. Well I was hoping to go to at least 20 chapters but no one is reviewing so I will go for 10-15 chapters but if people review I will go for 20 or more. I have a new Idea for a story but I won't write it. Well here is the chapter Enjoy

Disclaimer 

I don't own bleach, Hitsugaya, sobs or Hinamori but I own Kerushii and this story.

Story 

Hitsugaya Toshiru was the best in his class he got a perfect one hundred percent on every test. At first people congratulated him and said he was a genius. The truth was Hitsugaya just studied hard and long.

" LEAVE ME ALONE IT IS NOT A BIG DEAL!!!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya screamed at the top of his lungs " Yes it is kid you just got skipped to sinior in 6 months so it is A BIG DEAL!" said a random sinior

The sinior stood at least 4 feet taller then Hitsugaya. Which made Hitsugaya hate being short for his age even more. He was a foot and a half shorter then what he should be.

" So this is the _"Genius" _who got skipped to sinior in six months, he has odd colored hair and he is so short and KAWAII" squelled a random sinior girl with blond hair that went down to her back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AND DO NOT HUG ME" Screamed Hitsugaya who was backing away.

**Later:**

"_Hey that's the freak" , "ya your right lets go he dosen't look that smart" _came wispers all across the cafiteria. Hitsugaya pretended it didn't bother him but it did and he was good at not leting it show through.

Author 

Well there you go the next chapter sorry it short again but I didn't really feel like writing so ya well till next time bubye. PLEASE REVIWE it makes me if you don't it makes me 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hinamori's school life**

**Author:**

Ok I know I don't update enough, but schools out on the 25 or 26 so just hang on. For now I will update when I get a chance. I have an idea for a new story but I womn't write it because I'm afraid I will neglect this one so as soon as I finish this one I shall start writing it.

**Disclamer:**

I do not own Bleach, Hitsugaya or Hinamori, Renji Kira and other characters. I own this story, Kerushii won't apperre any more but I own Riisa, Rinda and Tairaa sensie

**Story:**

Hinamori's school life was hectac, she had been put in the advanced class and was issued a lot of homework like reading tons of pages in a book, actually it was only like three chapters, but each one had thirty –fourty pages and then an essa on each chapter. " Man Riisa sensie sure assighned a lot of homework, and I have to practice kedo for Tairaa sensei, then I have to read those three chapters for Rinda sensie. All bye tomorrow and I still have to sleep and eat, oh what did I do to deserve this." Hinamori whined to Renji and Kira " How the fukin hell should I know Kira was the one who had to go and remind them all" Renji statted " so I wanted to get it done, she would assighn it along with tomarrows homework" Kira murmmered defensifly. With that Hinamori and Renji shut their mouths and said nothing and focused on the homework. It would take all consintration. The truth was , Hinamori was mastering Kedo the fastest in the class and didn't need to practice it and she had almost finished the three essas in Rinda sensie as well as Riisa sensie's mound of homework so in total she had half an essa, three question sheets front and back and didn't need to practice kedo. Hinamori finished in two hours, Renji was only half way through and Kira had finished half an hour ago.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day:**

"Hinamori this essa is very well done as for yours Kira, Renji yours was good but strayed from the time to time, what does, and the pretty bird flew away have to do with menos?" Rinda sensie asked Renji with a look that ment she was holding back laughter, as was the whole class. Renji the tough guy wrote about PRETTY LITTLE BIRDS!!!!!!!!! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the whole class began to lugh at this. Renji turned as red as a cherry. " I-I-I d-dint writ that, I swear" Renji stuttered while hold up his right hand as if in court. " S-S-Sure you d-don't R-Renji it was thev essa ruinig goblins" Kira managed to say between laughs. " ya Renji-kun" we belive you Hinamori mangaed to say before falling and Taking Kira down with her laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they began laughing so hard there stomachs hurt and their eyes watereduntil they where crying. Renji would never live this down his reputation was ruined.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later out side Renji's dorm:**

" come out Renji you need to eat and where sorry" Hinamori begged, " ya Hinamori is right you need to come out now" Kira yelled making Hinamori flinch " OWWW KIRA THAT WAS RIGHT IN MY EAR I D\COULD HAVE GONE DEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori screamed at Kira . "Sorry I forgit you where there". Just then Renji came out of the room looking displeased and Hinamori and Kira stared to shiver. " I came out now leave" Renji spat coldly. Hinamori and Kira did as he told they knew better then to challenge an angry Renji

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author: **

Finished, now for the littloe poll idea I had . Who would be a better match for Hitsugaya Matsumoto or hinamori and why? Mine is Hinamori because Matsumoto is like his mom and people SHOULD NOT DATE THEIR PARENTS!!!!!!!! Any ways please review, if you do Hitsugaya will give you a kiss and a cookie.

**Unitl next time **

Jane, don't forget the reviews. I will update once a week until the 25 or 26 the it will be three to four times a week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Hitsugaya's Graduation and immediate Promotion**

**Author:**

Hey sorry for the late update but schools out so I can update faster so yeah I will keep this short but NO ONE REVWIED!!!!!!! Well remember when I said I review your I did (finally) PLEASE REVEWI MINE!!!!! Or I might give up on it. Well any way here the story

**Disclaimer: **you now what I do and don't own.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The long awaited for the seiniors, well except Hitsugaya Toshiru who knew he would attumaticly become a Taichou and had only been their a year.

"This is so BORING!!!!!!!!!!" said white haird prodagy roared he was known to have a temper and people knew to steer clear when he was angry. One person didn't and…

Flash back 

_Hitsugaya was in a foul mood and it wasn't for nothing someone had called him short and ruffled his white hair even though they all knew he would become a Taichou and had already recived shika! The same boy who ruffled his hair and called him short began making rude comments on how short he was. Hitsugaya just lost it on him and realesed Hyonimaru on the poor soul. Lets just say no one made fun of his height for a while._

**End Flash Back**

The time finally came the whole school was there, including Hinamori who was in the front row right near where the seiniors entered. Hitsugaya sighed he was the last one because of the status he was going to get. Hinamori didn't even know Hitsugaya entered the academy. The graduats wore shinagami robes. Hitsugaya had a white cape that was custom made as where his robes. After introducing the normal graduats it was Hitsugaya's turn. " We have a very special surprise, a new taicho of the geotio thirteen, he flew through the ranks and is one of the no the youngest taicho in centuries please let us congratulat the next tenth devison taicho Hitsugaya Toushiru." Applaus where heard, Hinamoir didn't realise who he just said until Hitsugaya steped out and applause died down Hinamori gasped it was her Shiro-chan. _So that's why he was never there when I came to visit, I should do something special for him to show how proud I am. _She thought. Hitsugaya just looked bord like he had done this a hundred times which he did because he had to practice it.That's when he noticed Hinamori. "H-H- Hinamori!?" he stutered " hmmm do you now her" the instructor asked Hitsugaya nodded " we grew up together." "She should congratulat you come up here" Hinamori did as she was told confidently and walked over to Hitsugaya ruffled his hair and all the seiniors gasped and said "good job Shiro-chan" "HEY you said you would stop calling me that" he said she just blew it of and said "you will always be my little Shiro-chan" and promptly hugged him. "Hinamori there something I wanted to tell you," he paused " I-I-I-I love you" and kissed her gently on the lips "awwwww" the whole school said Hinmori smiled and said I love you to Hitsugaya_ taicho _she said mimiking ly and kissed him back.

**Author:**

Ok I will keep this short my little who would be better whith Hitsugaya, Matsumoto or Hinamori is still up but this is the last time. Ok well I gave you fluff. Please Review because it motivats me to update it faster with put them I just don't have the will to write.

Till next time Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Meeting the other Captins and your Luitenant **

**Author:**

Hi it me again nothin to say except NO ONE REVEWIED AGAIN sobbs but people did add me to their favourites and alerts. well any way I will be takin abreak from this story and starting a new one this one will still be uploaded every Friday so don't worry

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this chapter

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Word had spread that Hitsugaya Toushiru immediat Taichou and genius had kissed a girl named Hinamori Momo.

"What is your realtionship with her HitsugayaTaichou" the Soutaichou asked " well we were childhood friends from rukonga and I gusse now we would be dateing" said a very nervious and irkied Hitsugaya Taichou reason he was angry…

Flash back 

"AWWWWWW kawaii" said a big busted woman named Matsumoto who was his new fukataichous she immedatly asked his name and said "I'm Matsumoto rangkiu and you are?" Hitsugaya cooly replied "Hitsugaya Toshiru, but you will call me Hitsuagaya Taichou wait he said your names Matusmoto I was sent to soul socioty by someone with that name" " well you do look familerar" she replied rubbing his hair. He swated her hand away and gave her a cold glare she laughed and said " I'll call that your ice glare, oh you have to go meet the other Taichious."

They walked to the first division office and waited outside as the guard told them to. Inside the soutaichou was waiting for the taichous and fukataichous to calm down and then said we have a new taichou joining the 13 protection sguad as you all know the squad has gone taichou less for 3 years and that is going to change" he nodded to the door and said "Hitsugaya Taichou and Matsumoto Fukataichiou you may come." The doors opened to revial a short white haired kid in a white cloke only worn by Taichious. Even the soutaichiou was shocked he hadn't seen the new Taichiou either. Hitsugaya's eye twitched when he saw everyone staring at him the soutaichiou saw this and said this is the new 10th division Taichiou Hitsugaya Toushiro. It was just like the first day he was a senior everyone whispered "_he can't be a Taichiou, he's so cute, I wonder if he likes candy, he dosen't seem very nice, I hear he already has a girl friend but she's still in the Acadamy I think her names Hinamori Momo."_

End Falsh Back

**Author :**

Ok im gonna stop their sorry. Please review

Till next time


	10. Chapter 10

**Notice**

I'm sorry but I can't uppload this Friday because I am going to a family reunion and we leave tommarrow evening and ciome back late on Monday but to make up for it you will get to read two new chapters. I will work on them while I'm there so just be paiteint. Again GOMENASI!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 **

**Graduation and Proposals**

**Author:**

Hi it me again Gomen ne for the late update but my friend was moving so we where spending a lot of time together, I have been back at school for a week and I like but don't like it, it complicated and arigato for the reviews and no flames YAY so happy Character OC, Well any way on to the story

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Matsumoto sighed it had been a week since the start of the mission she and Hitsugaya where assighned to AND NOTHING HAD HAPPENED!!! There was suppose to be a lot of Menos Grandas appering but none had shown up.

"This is so boring, whats with this, I could be drinking sake right now and sleeping" mummbled Matsumoto

"Stop complaining I have more to complain about, I'll have a pile of paperwork witing for me and I doute you'll help me" Hitsugaya growled.

His message was clear shut up and stop complaing.Matsumoto did as she was told

"_where so drinking when this is over and throwing a party, and Taichiou will never know and I could invite Renji, Kira__Hisagi,Jushiro and _Shunsui _Taichio,_ _and if any one wants to come they can" _Thought Matsumoto, but she didn't have time to plane how to get away with it when Hitsugaya had spoken firmly

"don't even think about drinking or throwing a party when we get back, besides I already told the store owner not to sell you any, Renji, Kira and Hisagi have been ordered not to give you any and I threw your sake out " Hitsugaya stated with a satisfied smirk on his face

"That's so mean Taichiou and that sake was for -" Matsumoto couldn't think of an answer so she gave up she had another source for sake, that her Taichiou didn't know about.

"Oh I know about your secret stash of sake and that's gone to" Hitsugaya yawned, he was tired and bored.

" I'm sending a message back to soul socioty saying that it's a false alarm.

They sent the message and went back, Hitsugaya finished the paperwork in two days, Matsumoto found all her sake gone and that she couldn't get more. She was really depresed. She started her Paperworkand finished it in three days she couldn't work as fast as Hitsugaya could and when your depressed you work slower. After the paperwork Matsumoto had nothing to do so she decided to go take a walk. She went to the sixth division to visit Renji, who immideatly turned her down nowing she would ask for sake. She then went to the third division and was again turned down by Kira for sake.

"Man Taichiou was right I can't get any more sake, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Now what will I drink I'm sure it won't last long."

She was wrong it had lasted for two monthes and she had stoped trying to get sake after Shunsui turned her down after being told not to give her any by Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya seing this went and told Shunsui, Renji and Kira to give her sake.

"Why?" they asked

"because Matsumoto is getting anoying and his complaing and I'm tired of it and my threats have no affect"

It had been four years since Hitsugaya had graduated and Hinamori was gradutiating this year well actually this month Hitsugaya was so swamped with paper work and hadn't thought of what to give her well actually he had he was working on how to get it to work.

"so what are you giving Hinamori for her graduation it is an important day" commented Matsumoto who had just returned with a lot of sake, apperently she thought it was a good exsquse to drink, actually she thought any occaision good or bad was a good drinking exsquise

Hitsugaya smirked "it's a surprise you'll just have to wait"

" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW no fair" whined Matsumoto

" I don't care get ride of that sake and finish the paperwork, I'm going for a walk I want it done by the time I'm back or no drinking for you at the graduation" growled Hitsugaya

" Hai sir" Matsumoto knew he was serious

She reluctantly started doing the paperwork

" SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO boring why is paperwork so boring, well at least I can't drink that sake, that is only for Hinamori's gradutaion party" Matsumoto mummbled to her self.

Hinamori's graduation had been orgenised by the soutaichiou, the reason was…

**Flash Back**

"Hitsuagaya Taichiou what is coming up soon" asked the general with a mischiviase look on his face.

"Umm Hinamori's graduation" said Hitsugaya with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes and I have been looking over her records she will become a vice captine for the fifth squad because the squade needs one she isn't guite ready for taichiou, and theirs something you want to ask her don't you Hitsugaya Taichiou?" asked the Soutaichiou.

"Yes sir" said Hitsugaya

" Don't be so formal I told you call me grandpa I think of you as a grandson" sighed the general

"Ok Grandpa" sid Hitsugaya feeling a liitle akward

End Flash Back 

Hitsugaya had gotten Momo a ring but it wasn't just any ring, he was going to ask her a very important question which he thought would be good to ask her at her graduation.

**At Hinamori's Graduation Party:**

There was dancing, drinking and the odd singing. Hitsugaya had no chance with Hinamori because her new fellow Vice Captins where asking her questions, only higher ups had been invited. When a slow song came on Hinamori Found Hitsugaya and asked him to dance it was their first slow dance so this was their song, they both decided on it. After a while of dancing a light shot down on Hitsugaya and Hinamori who where just finished dancing. Hitsugaya was holding Hinamori close and she was holding him back. When they looked up they both smiled. Hitsugaya then got down on one knee and bought out a box, Hinamori was to shocked for words.

"Momo you're the only girl I'll ever love will you marry me?" Hitsugaya asked looking at her large peircing Jade eyes and the smile he only had for her.

"I-I love you to Shiro-chan of course I'll marry you" said Hinamori

Every one claped as Hitsugaya stood up and Momo jumped into his arms laughing he spun her around and then kissed her gently on the lips she returned the kiss. "To the new couple to be" shouted Matsumoto. Hitsugaya just stood there smiling, and rocking Momo in his arms bridal style. This would be an intresting life.

**Author:**

Ok WOW this is the longest I'v ever wirten, next up planning the wedding. Well not gonna talk here next chapter up as soon as I can. Baby Hitsugaya and Hinamori will be updated tommorrow, I'm still working on the chapter if not then Friday or Sunday not Saturday because I will be away for my Cousinis Wedding all of Saturday and Most of Sunday. Please Review.

Till next time


	12. Chapter 12

**Planning the Wedding**

**By:**

Kerushii-Hitsugaya 

**Author:**

Not much of an excuses I was just to lazy and busy with my friends and had a midterm and honors awards. Gomenasi, any way on to the story shall we.

The only thing I own is Keito

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hitsugaya and Hinamori where both very worn out the wedding was to be in the spring when they first met but paperwork and missions made it impossible to plan the wedding, they had agreed on peaches and watermelons and that their would be sake. They where not much help either they constantly fought and where not agreeing.

"No shiro-chan you know I hate red and so do you the flowers should be pink roses and white or blue tulips that would look much prettier," Hinamori complained.

" As I said before red roses and yellow daffodils would look much prettier," Hitsugaya argued back with his fiancée.

"I know lets ask Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, Joushiro and Keito and see what they think," Hinamori suddenly burst out before Hitsugaya could oppose Hinamori was already half way to the door. She could move fast when she wanted to and today she did because she wanted this stupid fighting to stop. She turned and looked at her fiancée "come on we have to get this sorted out before the wedding."

He looked back at her then smiled and then rose up and walked to her "Your in a hurry today," he stated.

"The weddings in two months and with our schedules we won't be able to plan very often so I want to get as much done as I can," Answered Hinamori.

" Hmmm then lets go see Matsumoto first Renji, Kira should be there and Joushiro and Keito should be there" he stated smiling at her

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They found Matsumoto, Renji and Kira at the bar , _"no surprise there" _


	13. Chapter 13

Planning The Wedding: Part 2

Planning The Wedding: Part 2

By:

Kanna-shu Koori-Chan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OK so no real excuse other then brain freeze……High School Transition (I start in September) and my comp was being dumb…..I got a new one and the files had to be set up…..it was a nightmare……any way…….this story will be coming to the last chapter soon……sorry I just think I should bring it to a close and focus on my other story…..so ya thanks for your support………

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _So this is where you where……your supposed to be doing paper work…..any way we have something to ask you_," Hitsugaya reproached

"_what do you wanna ask me Captain_?" Matsumoto asked

" _Not just you Renji and Kira to_," stated Hinamori

"oh" they all said

"_Well we where wondering if Red roses with yellow daffodils or pink roses with white or blue tulips would be prettier_?" asked Hinamori

"_Nethier you should do peach blossoms and Plum Blossoms… And it should be outside with all the cherry blossoms_," All three stated at once

"_hmmmmmmm that sound pretty_" said Hinamori

"_well lets go see Captain Ukitake and Keito_" said Hitsugaya

"_ok_" said Hinamori

So they went off to find Captain Ukitake and Keito, when they found them they asked the same question, and they said that peach blossoms and plum blossoms out side with the cherry blossoms would be very pretty. So it was settled they would have peach blossoms and plum blossoms out side with the cherry blossoms, Watermelons and peaches as ourdurvers, sake, buns with sweet bean paste, rice, sushi, and Nikujaga a dish of meat and potateos, as well as Ramen.

"_That take care of everything_," said Hinamori happily

"_What about your dress I already have my outfit_" said Htsugaya

"_so do I_" stated Hinamori

_He will be so surprised when he sees it I hope he likes it_ thought Hnamori

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that all I wanted to finish that part…..next part is the wedding………Sorry it not longer but I still hope you liked it….

Till next time

Bubye-Kanna-shu Koori-Chan


	14. Chapter 14

How Hitsugay Became Shiro-Chan

by: Kanna-Shu Koori-Chan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ya really no excuse, we had finals, and im at my aunts baby sittin all summer, so ya...sorry...thankie for the faves

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day finally came, Hinamori, was wearing, a peach colored dress with slightly puffy sleves that hung off her shoulders, and a white sash ribbon with a bow, and a veil with little peach blossoms in it.

Hitsugaya was wearing a dark suit, and tie, your avarage looking suit but he pulled it off perfectly

Renji and Kira where his best men, Renji was his absolute best man

Matsumoto and Nano where Hinamori's brides maids, Matsumoto was the maid of hounor

The seremony started, Hinamori, walked down the isle, everyone's breth caught, espesially, Hitsugaya's. She was butieful, her dark hair in loose curls down her back and her make up, made her look like an angel.

the seremony, went well Hinamori said her vowles, "Hitsugaya i love you and always will, your my best friend and my only love im always happy when im with you" Hitsugaya said his vowles " Hinamori i love you more than anything, your my only love and my best friend, i feel so warm when im with you" they exchanged rings, the rings where gold with little dimonds embeded in them and a heart engraved on them.

Renji and Matsumoto said a few words about the bride and groom, about how they were perfect for echother because Hinamori knew how to handle him.

General Yamamoto said the words, by the power invested in me, n front of these witneses i now pronunce you husabnd and wife, you may kiss the bride, they went into a deep passoinate kiss, and every one cheered.

the party went well to, no one got to drunk, and everyone had fun, the bride and groom slipped away to enjoy there first night as man and wife alone

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ok i know it was a crappy ending, but i didn't wanna make you wait any more, i might not get a lot of chances to work on my fanfics, plese review and tell me what you think, i will up date my other one, as soon as i can,


End file.
